Twilight Redemption
by Heartless Cloud Strife
Summary: When Tifa somehow finds her way to Transverse Town,she finds Yuffie and a few old friends,not to mention a few new ones who know of Cloud's whereabouts,and take her to him,but when she triesto get close to him..he pushes her away?CloudTifa,slight LeonY
1. Twilight Redemptiom,Prolouge

~~Twilight Redemption~~  
  
It was a cold,crisp night in Transverse Town...the streets were empty and no   
  
one was around,all was quiet...a small flicker of light suddenly began flashing from  
  
a dark alley in the 2nd distict..this light eminated from the secret waterway  
  
were previously Sora had met up with his childhood friend Kairi after a long   
  
serperation,was it a coincidence that now..out of no where..an old friend would  
  
suddenly appear in the waterway? Well,it happened,on that very night,just as  
  
the light from the cave dimmed,a young woman could be seen sitting upon the cold  
  
ground,her head agianst her knees,hugging them tightly as she muttered slowly to  
  
herself...  
  
"...Cloud..." she wispered "..Cloud...why did you leave me..?" She wispered  
  
agian in some sort of desperation as she slowly unhooked her arms from around her  
  
knees,her deep pools filled with sorrow..  
  
"..Where is he? I want to see him agian..I need to know if he's allright.."  
  
She stood slowly,tugging the hem of her short leather mini-skirt and brushed  
  
some small rocks off her clothes as she began a slow and steady walk out of   
  
the waterway  
  
"..Where am I?..This isn't Midgar..this is.." She was cut off by a sudden  
  
formation of darkness infront of her as a soldier heartless manifested,intent  
  
on taking this new girl's heart..  
  
" Ahh!!" She suddenly screamed as the strange dancing creature lunged for her,  
  
she put up her fist in defence but before she could take a swing at the creature,  
  
a shuriken rendered it in half and then as if it was a boomerang,it returned to  
  
where it was-and there to catch it was a perky young ninja girl,a familiar face  
  
this girl hadnt seen in a long while and she was truly,a sight for sore eyes..  
  
" Yuffie!!!" The woman exclaimed happily as she ran over to the ninja,and Yuffie  
  
greeted her with open arms,dropping her shriken as tears began to flow for both  
  
of them..  
  
"TIFA?!?!" She embraced Tifa like the long lost friend she was "Tifa I can belive  
  
its you! Its been so long!!"  
  
Tifa just held her close "Thank you for saving me,thank you so much!"  
  
"Oh,its allright Tifa,no big deal,but you should watch out for those things,  
  
they are the heartless and the only reason they live is to take someone's heart  
  
and suffocate it in darkness" Yuffie patted Tifa's back a little to calm her  
  
She nodded softly and moved out of Yuffie's embrace "Ive never seen monsters  
  
like that,ill be sure to be prepared next time" She smiled wider,and couldnt  
  
stop smiling as she gazed at Yuffie,who she thought she had lost when darkness  
  
swept over Midgar   
  
Yuffie smiled and picked up the shuriken,moving it around her back agian  
  
"Its so wonderful to see you agian,how did you get here?" Yuffie asked softly  
  
Tifa completly ignored Yuffie's humble question and looked around "Wheres  
  
everyone else?? Are you the only one in this town??" Tifa moved forward a bit,  
  
placing her hands upon Yuffie's shoulders and rattling her a bit  
  
"A-erith,C-Cid,and a n-nice fellow n-amed L-eon are around H-here somewhere"  
  
She managed to choke out as Tifa shook her  
  
Her eyes opened with happiness as she released Yuffie and smiled "Really???"  
  
She exclaimed "Can I see them?? Take me to them please???"   
  
Yuffie nodded "Allright,follow me" She turned around and began prancing  
  
twards the building where Leon and Aerith were at..  
  
Tifa took a moment to think as she remembered that Aerith had been killed  
  
by a Sephiroth clone while they were adventuring to stop Meteor "Y-Yuffie?"  
  
She turned slowly "Yes Tifa?"  
  
"I thought...Aerith..was..."  
  
She scratched her head "I dont know how this happened..but lets just be  
  
happy that we can see her agian,ok?"  
  
Tifa nodded "Yes,I agree,lets just be happy were all together agian"  
  
Yuffie raised a brow and laughed slightly at her bluntness "Hm..you know..  
  
I havent seen everyone agian...I mean..we still dont know where..Red..Barret..  
  
Vincent...or..even..Cloud are..." She looked down at the ground unhappily  
  
Tifa's eyes began to tear "...Cloud..." she slowly walked up to Yuffie   
  
"Well find them! I know we will! Cheer up,ok?"  
  
  
  
Yuffie nodded and wiped some tears from her cheeks "Your right Tifa,Im  
  
sorry..its just.."  
  
Tifa cut her off "Lets just go and talk to the friends we have found,ok?"  
  
Yuffie nodded with a smile "Yeah! Lets go!" 


	2. Twilight Redemption,Chapter 1

-A few minutes later,in the accesorry shop-  
  
Tifa smiled and embraced both Aerith and Cid at the same time "I cant belive  
  
it! Its you guys!! I missed you so much!!"  
  
  
  
Cid smirked and moved back behind the counter "Yeh,nice to see ya too,Tif',  
  
and all that touchy feely stuff" He flicked the toothpick in his mouth as he   
  
rested his chin in his palm  
  
Aerith smiled "Tifa...its been so long" She hugged her tightly  
  
"Aerith...I..." She smiled and decided not to make any depressing comments  
  
"Aerith I am so glad to see you!"   
  
Leon smiled and leaned back in a chair with his gunblade behind it and   
  
looked at Yuffie "Friend of yours?"   
  
She nodded "A very good friend,she's like a sister to me,and i havent seen  
  
her in so long..."  
  
Tifa sat down between Leon and Yuffie,and Aerith made her way between them  
  
aswell (Tifa) "Im just so overwelmed...I thought I lost you guys when the darkness  
  
took so many people.." (Yuffie) "Yeah..that was the heartless...I doubt Midgar  
  
is there anymore"  
  
Tifa glanced at Aerith,still questioning how she could be alive "Hey Yuffie?"  
  
Yuffie turned "Hm?"  
  
Tifa looked at her "Are you sure you dont know where Cloud is..?"  
  
  
  
She nodded "No clue...he could be anywhere..."  
  
  
  
Aerith inturrupted "I think he's still alive.."  
  
Tifa smiled "Of course he is,he has survived worse..."  
  
  
  
Yuffie looked away  
  
  
  
Tifa turned her attention to Leon "Sorry about that,I havent introduced  
  
myself,im Tifa,Tifa Lockheart" She held out her hand  
  
  
  
Leon turned and met her hand "Squall Leonheart,call me Leon"  
  
She nodded "Nice to meet you Leon"  
  
He nodded and went back to resting,crossing his arms "Nice too meet you too  
  
Tifa.."  
  
Tifa then heard some laughing,and strangly...some quacking? from outside  
  
"Whats that? Is that...A duck?"  
  
Yuffie laughed  
  
Leon stood "Sora's back"  
  
A sudden creeking of the door brung the attention of everyone in the  
  
room to it as a young boy,dog,and the duck walked in  
  
"Hi everyone! Whats going on?" Sora questioned  
  
Tifa stood "Um,Hi"  
  
  
  
He looked at her "Oh,hi..who are you?"  
  
Yuffie stood aswell "Sora? This is Tifa,an old friend of ours"  
  
He nodded and looked at Tifa "Nice too meet you"  
  
She smiled and nodded "Hello Sora,nice too meet you too"  
  
Leon looked over at him "Where have you been Sora?"  
  
Donald blurted out "WAAAAAAAK!! This kid has been fighting in  
  
colliseum! He almost killed us!"  
  
Sora laughed in amusment as goofy spoke up "Yeah...ayuck,and  
  
that guy with the pinnapple on his head was all flying and he was   
  
strong"  
  
Sora nodded "Yea,he sure was,*phew* im glad I-"  
  
Tifa moved closer to goofy "A guy with a pinnapple on his head?  
  
Do You mean his hair was spikey like a pinnapple??"  
  
Sora smiled "Yeah,Goofy's a little off sometimes,I think he called  
  
himself Cloud,he sure was a strange guy"  
  
Tifa,Yuffie,and Aerith all gasped at once and then spoke at the same  
  
time aswell "CLOUD???"  
  
Sora raised a brow and backed up a bit "Yeah,that was his name,Cloud"He  
  
smiled and looked over at Leon,then to donald,then to Tifa "Why? Whats so   
  
important about him?"  
  
Tifa put her hands together and looked at Sora "Please Sora..can you take  
  
me to him? I really need to see him agian..please?"  
  
Sora turned to donald "I dont think it would be a problem to just take her  
  
to the colliseum,can we?"  
  
  
  
Donald looked at him and shruged "Sure,'ts no probwem"  
  
Sora looked at her and then to everyone else "Well,the gummi ship is  
  
right outside,are you ready to go Miss Tifa?" he walked to the door and opened it,  
  
waving bye to everyone as he,Donald,and Goofy walked out  
  
Tifa walked out slowly,looking at Yuffie and Aerith "Ill give him your  
  
reguards if I get to see him,ok? Maybe he will come back with me.." She walked out  
  
and closed the door behind her,following the trio to the world gates as the opened   
  
them,warping into a ship and she did the same,ending up in the cockpit next to   
  
Sora in the backseats'as Donald began pressing buttons  
  
She turned to the young boy "Sora was it? How does...he look?"  
  
Sora continued looking forward as they began to lift off "Really creepy  
  
actually...and he has this big black w-"  
  
"WAKKKKKKKKKK!! Heartless!!" Donald screamed as Goofy operated the blasters  
  
Sora looked at the heartless and jumped up to help Goofy as Tifa held  
  
her seat tightly "What the..?"  
  
Donald continued to fly zig-zaggy to aviod a collision as Goofy and  
  
Sora continued destroying the block-like ships  
  
Tifa smiled as they cleared the barrage and slowly approached a huge  
  
areana-like place,Donald slowed the ship as Sora sat back down  
  
  
  
"Gwet readie to Disembarke" He quacked as they landed in the world  
  
entrace and jumped down from the cockpit and the Trio lead Tifa in 


	3. Twilight Redemption,Chapter 2

The sun came quickly as they walked through the door,she put her  
  
hand over her eyes until her hues focused on the area around them,2 huge gladiator  
  
statues stood,swords drawn as she saw a small goat-man burst from the door and  
  
run twards sora  
  
"Hey KID! Come quick,you gotta see this,that crazy fellow is trying  
  
his luck at the gold challenge agianst the Ice titan...and he WINNING!"  
  
Tifa's eyes opened wider and hopeful she would see her long lost love  
  
agian soon,as sora and his friends began running back to the main arena with the  
  
goat-man,and so she followed..  
  
Phil lead them to the bleachers as they saw a young man with a single black  
  
wing flying around the head of the massive ice creature,Sora cast Aeroga on  
  
everyone just in case they were to be hit by the many flying icecicles as  
  
Sora watched in amazement as with one final slash,the flying man crashed his  
  
gigantic sword agianst the face of the Ice titan and cause it to fall to the  
  
ground and slowly disinegrate as the man hit the ground on his feet and threw  
  
the sword over his shoulder and glanced at the group behind him  
  
Tears began rolling down Tifa's cheeks as she knew that haircut from  
  
anywhere..it was him,the one she longed for..the one she craved to be with..her  
  
man..Cloud "CLOUD!!" She ran out twards him as a piece of the ice titan's hand  
  
broke off,heading striat for Tifa  
  
Cloud reacted quickly,spreading his wing and thrusted twards the swooning  
  
girl and took her over his shoulder,thrusting off agian to escape the falling  
  
ice,landing on the other side of the arena,letting the girl stand on her own  
  
as his Mako colored eyes focused on her familiar figure..  
  
She tried to maintain her composure as she lunged for him,wrapping her arms  
  
around his waist and burying her face into his chest  
  
He looked at her a little confused,a little suprised  
  
"...Cloud..." She sighed,feeling his warmth "Cloud...Im so happy..  
  
im so happy to see you agian..."  
  
He spoke softly "Get...off of me.."  
  
She looked up at him "..but Cloud...I missed you so much..please let  
  
me hold you,please??"  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her off of him "No"  
  
She began to cry agian "..Cloud...what did I do?"  
  
He shook his head and walked past her without a word,tilting his  
  
head down and closed his eyes as he began twards the exit of the main arena  
  
Tifa fell to her knees as Sora,Donald,Goofy,and Phil made their way  
  
twards her..small streams of water poured from her blurred eyes,after all this  
  
time...all this searching for him..all he had to say as "Get off of me"? She  
  
began to question herself as Sora came to her side..  
  
"Tifa,whats wrong? Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Tifa continued sulking and pouting.. 


	4. Twilight Redemption,Chapter 3

-Later on,in the lobby-  
  
  
  
"Cmon Miss Tifa,what did he do?"  
  
"He hates me...he doesnt want to even be near me..." She wiped tears  
  
from her cheeks  
  
"But why Miss Tifa?"  
  
  
  
She shook her head "I dont know...Ive never done anything to Cloud  
  
except be by his side on everything he's ever done...and now he just pushes  
  
me away like im just a sick stanger.."  
  
Phil inturrupted "He's working for Hades you know..maybe he doesnt  
  
want to put you in harms way,right? Am I right?"  
  
  
  
She looked over to the goat man "Its possible..he's changed so much  
  
since i last saw him...Cloud...he looks so...evil"  
  
Sora turned "Yeah..but deep down he-"  
  
Tifa spoke up "Deep down he is pure...I know...what happened to the  
  
cloud i once knew...?"  
  
Sora looked at her "He probably had no choice to work for Hades,most  
  
likely Hades has threatend to take something from him that he cant afford to lose"  
  
Donald frowned a bit and looked at them both "Wel,whie duntcha asck  
  
him yerslef?" he quacked agian  
  
Goofy turned as they saw Cloud conversating with someone who was a little  
  
shrouded in darkness at the entrace of the world  
  
Tifa nodded and tried to toughen up "You're right,maybe it was just  
  
a misunderstanding,i know he cares about me..i just know it..."  
  
"Ok tough guy,you know what you have to do dont ya,dont be playing  
  
with the lord of the dead-thats me by the way-because I could end you just as  
  
easily as i brung you here"  
  
He nodded "Yeh..I know..destroy the kid.."  
  
Hades chuckled "Wow,full of spirt arent ya buddy boy? Well,i have other  
  
important things to deal with so im outa here for now" He dissapeared into the  
  
darkness..  
  
Cloud saw Tifa approching him agian out of the corner of his eye as she   
  
slowed as she got closer,he tilted his head over at her  
  
"Um..Cloud..may I have a word with you...please?"  
  
He stayed silent  
  
"I know about you..and how your working for that Hades fellow..but can  
  
you atleast reassure me that one day you will be able to be around me agian,I mean..  
  
everyone wants to see you agian,really bad,and me..theres something I need to  
  
tell you if you come back..so do you think you will?" She put her hands together,  
  
hoping his answer would be yes  
  
"No"  
  
Her eyes watered agian "B..but I.."  
  
"Stop talking to me,go away..far away"  
  
"Her face became an expression of anger "CLOUD! STOP BEING LIKE THIS!  
  
I KNOW THIS ISNT YOU!! YOUR NOT THE CLOUD THAT I HELD THAT NIGHT BEFORE WE KILLED  
  
SEPHIROTH"  
  
He sneered a bit under his scarf "Im the same man..just different  
  
desires and morals..and one of those morals is to not trust anyone..including you,  
  
Tifa"  
  
She shook her fist as if she was going to knock the hell out of him,but  
  
knew she couldnt do that even if she tried "Cloud..."  
  
He slowly stood off the wall,walking past her back into the areana  
  
  
  
She stood there as this angst was tearing her up on the inside,ripping  
  
her limb from limb,her stomach turned,she felt as if she was about to throw up  
  
her own heart as the only man she had ever loved had told her to stay far away  
  
from him..and she knew he knew she couldnt do that...  
  
"TIFA!" Sora ran to her side agian "What is it this time?"  
  
Tifa shook her fist and almost swung at Sora to vent her anger  
  
He jolted back a few steps "Im sorry Miss Tifa"  
  
She slowly sat down,gripping her knees tightly "Go away,I dont need you  
  
to be around me anymore,just go"  
  
He looked around slowly "But...Miss Tifa.."  
  
"LEAVE ME!!"  
  
  
  
He backed away "Yes Miss Tifa.." He rejoined the group and went back into  
  
the areana lobby  
  
"Hey babe,whatya doin out here all alone? Loose something?" A strange  
  
voice called to her from the darkness  
  
She stayed silent  
  
"Aww hey,cheer up hot stuff,theres plenty of other fish in the sea besides that  
  
guy" He slowly trotted over to her,his flaming head of hair a light blue and  
  
a devious smirk across his face "Hey kid,you awake?"  
  
She clenched her fist "No..he's my only desire"  
  
He smirked even more "You want him that badly? Well,maybe I could help  
  
you out,you scratch my back I massage yours,allright?"  
  
She looked up at the god of death himself,frowning profusly as she sat,  
  
waiting for his offer "Ok..what do I have to do..?" 


	5. Twilight Redemption,Chapter 4

"Ok look,all ya gotta do is" He looked around,then leaned in closer,  
  
pretending like he actually needed to wisper "All ya gotta do is..kill Sora,and he's  
  
all yours"  
  
She continued crying "What would killing Sora help with my situation?"  
  
He smirked agian "He has a contract with me,you kill Sora,ill turn Mr.Personallity  
  
over to you,and you can have him to fancy you or take ya to the cd store or whatever  
  
it is you kids do these days"  
  
"Your Hades?"  
  
"Yeah,Hades,lord of the dead,BaDaBing"  
  
She stood up "Why does he work for you in the first place..he'd never  
  
would work for you for any reason if he was in his right mind.."  
  
He smirked "Cause,if he dont,ill bring back his old buddy,and I dont  
  
think he'll like that to much,heh heh"  
  
She looked at him "Old...Friend?"  
  
"Cmon babe,ive heard of dumb blondes,but never dumb Raven's,his  
  
old 'buddy' that he almost killed himself defeating before,and if I bring him back,  
  
im gonna make him stronger than ever"  
  
"You..blackmailed him...so he would kill Sora for you?"  
  
"There ya go,now your getting it"  
  
"But..why would a god need someone else to kill a boy none the less?"  
  
"Cause babe,why do it yourself when you can blackmail someone else to do it  
  
for you?" He smiled and crossed his arms  
  
  
  
"Why him?"  
  
Hades shruged "Random former hero I guess"  
  
"Why Sora?"  
  
"None ya buisness" He looked away  
  
"What if Sora beats Cloud?"  
  
  
  
"Ill kill him anyway"  
  
"What if...Sora beats you?"  
  
"Pth..pth..pthhahahahahah!! Cmon babe,your going blonde agian,i mean,  
  
look at me,bam boom pow,I am a god,gods are immortal" He flexed his muscle  
  
  
  
She stood up and walked away without another word  
  
He slowly turned and began walking back twards the darkness "Oh,PS,  
  
just for kicks,im gonna revive Sefmerpth or Sephenrath or whats his face anyway for kicks  
  
after he kills Sora for me,cause im just bad like that" He walked out,knowing she didnt  
  
hear him because she had no reaction  
  
She slowly entered the areana lobby,Sora,Goofy,and Donald were  
  
all sleeping agianst a rock on each side of it,and Phil was standing near the entrace  
  
of the main areana  
  
  
  
"Hey kid,what are you doing just standing around here?"  
  
She snarled at the goat-man "I want to go in"  
  
He raised a brow "What for?"  
  
She looked at him,determined to see Cloud agian "I want to watch the fights,please  
  
let me in please Mr.Phil?"  
  
He nodded "Fine,if your just goin to watch,be my guest kid,but dont blame ol'  
  
Phil here if you get hurt"  
  
She smiled "Thank you"  
  
She then walked in slowly,seeing Cloud getting ready to fight a few  
  
invisbles' and a few Wyverns at the same time,easily severing them and winning round  
  
after round as she sat on the first bleacher,waiting for him to finsh,she was  
  
persistant in her quest to get back her true lover.. 


	6. Twilight Redemption,Chapter 5

Cloud finished off the rest,slowly making his way out of the ring and noticed her..  
  
agian..,he didnt give her a second look and continued walking,hoping she wouldnt follow..  
  
"CLOUD! WAIT UP!" She ran over to him and hugged him from behind tightly "Cloud..  
  
please...please hold me...I know your being blackmailed..."  
  
He growled "I thought I told you to go away"  
  
"I wont,I wont leave you alone,not agian..last time it dorve you insane..  
  
I wont let it happen agian.."  
  
He moved his hand behind him and pushed her off of him "I said leave me  
  
Tifa...go away"  
  
"Cloud..Hades will betray you"  
  
"I cant risk it..go away from here...go far away"  
  
She moved a little closer "Cloud..I can help you..like i did bef-"  
  
He turned around and yelled at her,causing her to fall back "I SAID LEAVE!!"  
  
She began to tear agian,she didnt want to accept the fact he no longer  
  
wanted her to be near him,even though she offered nothing but love and help to him  
  
He began to walk off agian as Sora stepped from the door,bumping into Cloud hard,  
  
causing him to take a few steps back as Sora fell on his backside  
  
"Oww" Sora rubbed his back and looked up at Cloud "Eh..sorry sir"  
  
"..."  
  
Sora stared up at him,ready for anything as he knew this man was a loose cannon,  
  
he saw him move his sword back a little "Uhm..what..are you.."  
  
He swung his blade swiftly at Sora,but thinking fast Sora jumped to the side,  
  
dodge rolling to avoid the slash as he drew the keyblade,jumping at him and  
  
hit his buster sword with it,causing Sora to fly back and Cloud to take a few  
  
steps back as they both poised for a fight,Tifa still sitting in the middle of  
  
the two and instinctfully stood up and ran back to the bleachers,hiding as she watched  
  
to see what they were going to do  
  
Cloud jumped into the air and came down at Sora-Sora then jumped up at him,  
  
swinging the keyblade vertically at his chest,but Cloud spread his wing,picking  
  
up some air and dodges away from the slice as he backfliped and landed on the  
  
ground and saw Sora still in the air "I wont let him come back...I wont" Cloud  
  
thrusted into the air,hitting Sora hard in the gut with his metal fist,having a  
  
delayed reaction due to its power,it sent Sora flying back,hitting the ground  
  
with his neck,cracking it as he fell back onto his stomach after the essental  
  
hit  
  
"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed  
  
"I did it Hades..he wont be getting up anytime soon,free me" He was looking  
  
up at the sky,seemingly talking to himself  
  
Tifa ran over to Sora's side,sitting on her knees and letting his head  
  
rest in her lap as she tried not to move his neck to much for fear of a broken  
  
bone sliting his throat "Sora,Sora can you hear me?"  
  
He lay motionless,his pulse low,breathing-no-heaving slowly with each   
  
breath as the keyblade dropped from his hand  
  
Cloud continued calling to the sky as a dark aura appeared behind him  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh That had to hurt" He chuckled to himself as he looked over  
  
at the heaving boy "Hahahahahha!! You shoulda put him outta his misery,but  
  
this is fun to watch..heh"  
  
Cloud disregarded that,he never had any entention of ever killing Sora  
  
in the first place,much less putting him in that much pain "Hades..free me,ive  
  
done the deed"  
  
He turned to Cloud "Yo bro,I said 'kill' Sora,and i still see him breathing.."  
  
"You never had any entention of freeing me did you?" Cloud said in a low,  
  
chilling voice  
  
"Badabing kiddo"  
  
"Ill kill you"  
  
-scratches nose- Eh,go for it,you can beat me up all you want..right after  
  
*begins to act like hes dancing and shooting guns with his fingers* Right after  
  
you go through him,BADABING BABY!! *a light shot from his finger and stoped  
  
right above the arena* May I introduce Setherman! Or..sephmarasash..ah whatever  
  
his weird name is"  
  
The light shined with a pale white as it shot a beam at the areana,a moment  
  
passing before the light cleared,a dark figure with one wing similar to cloud's  
  
stayed crouched in the areana as he lifted his head,looking directly at Cloud  
  
with deadly intentions  
  
"Cloud" 


	7. Twilight Redemption,Chapter 6

Tifa looked in a deadly shock "SEPHIROTH!!"  
  
Hades looked over at her "Yeah,thats it,Sephiroth,thanks hot stuff" He  
  
then dissapeared,leaving Cloud and Tifa to cope with the evil Hades left with  
  
them  
  
Cloud clenched his fist "Tifa..she was right..."  
  
  
  
Tifa attempted to leave,buit she found the doors clad shut with the same   
  
aura tha hades had on him "Damn you Hades!!" She yelled  
  
Cloud drew his blade to his right side,jumping into the areana and  
  
dashing at his nemisis,swinging at his crouching body,but before he could think,  
  
Sephirtoth was behind him,his Masamune swung for Cloud's ribcage,but Cloud  
  
expected as much from him,jumping up and flipping behind Sephroth,but in the  
  
instant Cloud had a blind spot due to his flipping,The one winged angel ran forth,  
  
turning around to face cloud as he landed,Cloud charged agian,buster sword at  
  
his right,swinging for Sephiroth agian as Sephiroth swung back in retaliation..  
  
"Why wont you die and stay *swords cling together* dead you bastard!"  
  
Sephiroth smirked and jumped up,spreading his wing and coming down at  
  
Cloud with a horizontal slice at his back,Cloud looked up,deciding if he wasnt  
  
going to make it out of this fight,he was gonna take Sephiroth with him,once and  
  
for all..He jumped up,Buster sword out infront of him,he felt popping of veins  
  
in sephroths chest,sliding his body down the blade as Sephiroth's Masamune hit  
  
Cloud's back,leaving a slash parrallel to his wing on his back as they both  
  
hit the ground,the buster sword impaling Sephiroth and the masamune leaving  
  
its mark across Cloud's back as blood pooled from both of them,almost covering  
  
half of the areana in a bloody mess as Tifa ran to Cloud's side with Sora in  
  
her arms "Cloud!!"  
  
  
  
Cloud lay in a bloody mess he was knocked out from the fall and was   
  
staying that way due to bloodloss  
  
Tifa lay Sora down away from the blood and ran over to Cloud "Cloud!  
  
Are you ok?? Please talk to me!" She sat on her heels,her knee's being  
  
taited by his own blood as she saw him shift a little "C-Cloud?"  
  
He opened his eyes a little,turning his head slowly to her,his eyes  
  
locking as he attempted to raise his hand to her cheek "Tifa *cough* I..  
  
I was wrong..You were *cough* right.."  
  
  
  
She took his hand and helped it to its destination on her soft cheek  
  
"Cloud..Im sorry"  
  
He fell in and out of conscienceness as he stared up at the sky..it was  
  
getting dark...and it wasnt a natural darkness,it was Cloud's darkness,and  
  
he blacked out..  
  
"Oh god...Cloud,what am I suppose to do?! Dont leave me!" She began  
  
to tear as she layed her hair on his chest,feeling his warmth and a slow  
  
but steady beating "He's...still...*nuzzles agianst his chest* alive.."  
  
Donald and Goofy rushed in,moving over to Sora and taking him to get  
  
the medical attention he needed immediatly as Tifa moved her hands  
  
under clouds back,feeeling the gash the Masamune had left and she gave  
  
a quick glance to Sephiroth's limp body "Bastard...how dare you hurt him..  
  
how dare you hurt my Cloud.." She attempted to lift him,but her strength  
  
wasnt enough to lift him with all of his armor on..  
  
"Dont worry Cloud.." She began unbuckling the many belts and straps  
  
on his body,removing the heavy armor and barley managed to lift him as  
  
she struggled her way to the areana lobby,his blood trickling down her  
  
arms,across her shirt..everywhere..if this didnt stop soon he would  
  
bleed himself to death..She lay him on the ground,on his stomach as she  
  
removed his soaked shirt,throwing it to the side as she observed the cut,  
  
ripping off some of her white,and now,slightly red shirt and dabbed it to   
  
stop the bleeding,then looked around and found a drapery to wrap him in,  
  
and did so..  
  
"Cloud..please hold on for a little while longer"  
  
He clentched his fist in pain,but it was still a sign he was staying  
  
alive.. 


	8. Twilight Redemption,Chapter 7

-A few days later,back in Transverse Town,Cloud's recovery room/blue  
  
hotel room-  
  
The door slowly creeked open as Tifa's head peeked in the dimmly  
  
lighted room "Cloud? Are you feeling better?"  
  
  
  
He spoke up from the darkness "..Yes" he answered vagely as she walked  
  
in slowly,closing the door behind her as she came and sat down on the avalible  
  
space on his bed,turning on the lamp so she could scan over him easier  
  
He kept his eyes closed "..How's the kid?"  
  
"He is better,not in the best of shape but he wont die"  
  
He slowly grabbed her hand,running his thumb across her palm  
  
"What are you doing Cloud? That tickles" She giggled  
  
He smiled and opened his eyes "..Sorry"  
  
She smiled "No,its allright...it felt good"  
  
He continued  
  
She smiled and layed back across his lower abdomen as she let  
  
his hand have its way with hers as she sighed in slight pleasure  
  
He stopped for a moment to pull her up onto the bed next to  
  
him,wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed her hands in his  
  
and allowed him to massage both her hands  
  
"Cloud..Im sor-"  
  
"..Sorry about what? You didnt do anything wrong.."  
  
She decided to shut up and felt his fingers intertwine with hers  
  
"..Tifa?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Cloud?"  
  
"..What did you need to tell me?"  
  
  
  
She blinked a few times "Uh..what are you talking about?"  
  
He nuzzled into the back of her neck,breathing softly as he began  
  
to speak agian "..back at the areana you said..theres something you needed  
  
to tell me if I came back..and im back..so what did you want to talk about?"  
  
She began to blush a light pink "Oh yeah..well um.." She fipped over  
  
on her side aswell,facing him "You cant guess what it is allready?"  
  
"I can guess,but it may not be right.."  
  
She smiled "What do you think I needed to tell you?"  
  
"..You love me?"  
  
She nodded "Arent you smart?" she giggled "Yes Cloud..I love you"  
  
He smiled "I.."  
  
She placed a finger on his tender lips,knowing he didnt feel comfortable  
  
expressing himself to her in such a way,but knew deep down that her feelings  
  
for him were mutual "You love me..I know you do"  
  
He nodded and looked down at the slender finger on his lips  
  
She smiled and moved her hand to his cheek as she somewhat forced her  
  
way between his legs,letting his left one move between hers as she moved  
  
closer,pressing her lips agianst his  
  
He was a little overwelmed at first,but returned the kiss,moving his  
  
hand behind her neck,tangling some of her hair between his fingers  
  
She ajusted her feet as she began removing her boots by the heel,kicking  
  
them off to the ground and moved herself agianst his leg,moving her other arm  
  
under him,deepining thier kiss as her passion for him began to rise even more  
  
He broke the kiss and gazed at her "..What are we doing?"  
  
She smiled "I was planning on making love..but if you have other things  
  
to do.." she returned the gaze  
  
He smirked "..your not even going to lock the door?"  
  
She giggled "Cloud!" she sighed and jumped up off his leg and ran over  
  
to the door,locking it for thier privacy from everyone else as Cloud sat up  
  
in the bed,shritless with bandages around his chest and stomach as he folded  
  
his wing behind his back as Tifa returned to him,moving into his lap and kissing  
  
his lips agian,her hands holding his cheeks as he draped his arms around her  
  
waist "..Tifa"  
  
She moaned his name softly into the kiss and continued,moving her tounge  
  
a little over his lips,begging for entry as he parted his lips,allowing her what  
  
she desired as he met his tounge with hers,his hands sliding up her sides  
  
She dropped her arms to her sides as he removed the straps over her  
  
shoulders and then her hands raised up agian to his face,thumbs rubbing his  
  
skin as they kissed even more  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!" 


	9. Twilight Redemption,Chapter 8

Cloud ruffled a bit and broke the kiss "..what the..?"  
  
  
  
Tifa desperatly tried to regain his attention,pressing her chest softly  
  
agianst his and moving to kiss him agian "Its just the duck,dont worry about  
  
it"  
  
  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!! HEARTWESS!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAK!!"  
  
Tifa turned,her hair brushing gently agianst Cloud's face "Damnit! Not  
  
now..of all time's why now?"  
  
*CRASH! SMASH!! SHATTER!!*  
  
Cloud moved Tifa from his lap to his side,standing up slowly and holding  
  
his stomach a little as his wing twitched a bit,a single raven black feather  
  
falling from it onto the floor as he went to open the door  
  
  
  
*BAM!!*  
  
Something hit the door with great force and a blade throgh the wooden door  
  
soon followed as Cloud glanced down,seeing the blade at his stomach about  
  
3 inches shy of a puncture,the door creeked open and there stood Leon,and  
  
on the door,an impaled soildier heartless twitching its last twitch as it   
  
desenigrated into thin air  
  
"Sorry about that" He could see Tifa semi-undressed in the bed,glaring  
  
at him with anger "Ill leave" He pulled the gunblade from the door and walked off  
  
Cloud closed the door,a small scar in the wooden door,unnoticable at  
  
certain angles,espessially in the dimmness of the room as Cloud moved back to  
  
the bed,laying out slowly as Tifa mounted him "Now..where were we"   
  
He simply smiled and ran his hands up her sides agian as she placed her  
  
hands at the edge of her shirt,removing it slowly for his pleasure,then  
  
she threw it to a random area as she felt cold hands meet her brest and slowly  
  
rubbed them "...C..Cloud"  
  
He suushed her a bit,bringing her back down to his lips and began kissing  
  
her agian as he skirt moved up her back a bit,reveiling her white undergarments  
  
Cloud slipped his tounge into her mouth,playiing with hers as his hands cupped  
  
her fully,he smiled,grinding himself agiasnt her once  
  
She opened her eyes a little in suprise "Cloud?"  
  
He looked at her "..Yeah?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head "That was just unexpected...I thought I  
  
was going to end up doing all the work.."  
  
He smiled agian "I love you"  
  
Her eyes focused on his "Wh..a..?"  
  
"I said..I love you"  
  
She smiled and bent down to kiss him agian "I love you too Cloud"  
  
He closed his eyes,moving his hands to the leather skirt he had always  
  
thought of removing in his dreams..  
  
She continued kissing as her mini-skirt was removed..she heard it hit  
  
the ground with a ruffle as cloud ran his hands along her bare back  
  
She purred a little into the kiss,his hands sending chills of excitement  
  
up her spine as she began kissing his neck softly,he tilted his neck to give  
  
her more room to plant the kisses on him as his hands moved down her undergarments,  
  
squeezing slightly as she began nipping his neck in desperation  
  
He squeezed softly agian,then lowering the underwear to her knees,she  
  
felt the silky cloth move down her skin as his fingers moved around to the  
  
front,she closed her eyes a little and bit down softly on his neck as a finger  
  
met with a soft bump above her most intimate area  
  
She decided to remove the underwear,moving her hands down and throwing them off,  
  
her body now fully exposed to him to do as she wanted with her..she was just  
  
happy to be with him on this level as she keened a little as he pinched her  
  
"Uhn..Clo-" she stopped talking and moaned as he pressed agianst it and began  
  
rubbing her just right for a few minutes  
  
Her hands gripped his shoudlers as she kept a small bite on his neck as  
  
he explored her,eventually sliding his fingers down her slick folds for the   
  
first time..she moaned his name agian into his ear,arousing him further as he  
  
moved a finger to her entrance,she lowered herself a bit on it,letting it slip  
  
into her with ease as he pushed back agianst her hips,seeping it in further  
  
as she welped and swalled a loud moan as she continued nibbling  
  
He sighed softly as his finger continued to explore her,in and out,as  
  
he felt her teeth nipping at him as a vent for her first time..he continued  
  
with one for a few seconds and added a second slowly,feeling her teeth come  
  
down a little harder as he closed his eyes a little tighter  
  
  
  
She gripped his shoulders agian,then forced her hips downward in the heat  
  
of the moment,seeping the index and middle finger in as deep as they could go,  
  
as he sighed a bit and then tried to strech her a little and pulled out slowly,  
  
moving her hands from his shoulders to his pants  
  
She backed up off the bed,slowly unbuttoning him "Are you sure you still  
  
want to do this with me Cloud"  
  
He stayed silent,lost in his lust for her as she unzipped his jeans,slowly  
  
pulling them off and coming back up between his legs,removing his underwear and  
  
throwing them ontop of his pants,her lips then moved over the peak of his  
  
member,slowly moving it into her mouth as she heard him moan for her  
  
She moved her head up and down slowly,she knew how to please him,and  
  
intended to do so as she swirled her tounge around it and placing her  
  
index finger and thumb around the bottom of it to keep it from moving   
  
anywhere else stray of her lips  
  
He sighed a little and layed his head back,his hands gripping the sheets  
  
with each thrust into her awating mouth but soon felt her stop,then looked up  
  
in time to see her mount him agian,positioning herself over him,hand on his  
  
stomach to hold her weight as she slid down his shaft,moaning agian and agian  
  
as she rocked herself up and down on him  
  
He sighed a little and moved his hand to her hips,moving his own in time  
  
with hers,creating the perfect amount of pleasure for both of them as she moved  
  
her avalible hand to her brest and began to rub as she continued to have the  
  
other on his stomach to maintain her balance as he moved into her aswell,and  
  
she arched into him in response  
  
Meanwhile,Yuffie rounded the corner,walking about in her habitual manner,  
  
smiling widely for no reason whatso ever as she came across a door and didnt  
  
much attention until she heard a female's moan from behind it "Huh?" She slowly  
  
creeped over to he door,placing her ear agianst the door as she heard Tifa's  
  
voice call out for Cloud and Yuffie's hand came in contact with a small crease  
  
in the door and moved her eyes to it,she could see inside,she saw Tifa ontop  
  
of Cloud..and for somereason,she liked what she saw..knowing they were the  
  
best for each other as she watched them a few more seconds,wishing she had   
  
someone to treat her that way and love her like Cloud did Tifa..she sighed  
  
stepped away,walking more down the hall as she came upon a slightly opened door,  
  
which she couldnt resist peeking into,and she saw Leon layed out on his bed,  
  
fast asleep as she ajusted her eyes and gazed at him "Leon..?"  
  
Cloud's sweat ran down his face as Tifa continued to pleasure him,his knees  
  
began to feel slightly weak as a sudden pleasure swept over his body as he  
  
released deep into her as he moaned agian,moaned her name,she slowly lowered  
  
her head to his chest,he hand resting on his frim biceps on his arm as she sighed  
  
in the aftermath of thier lust..Cloud ran his fingers threw her hair,knowing  
  
full well what he and Tifa had just done,and was ready to accept whatever was  
  
to come out of all of it..  
  
She slowly moved off,going down slowly and moving her lips over him agian  
  
and removing anything that didnt make it into her as she stoped,pulling on her  
  
underwear and moving back into bed with him,snuggling her back agianst his chest  
  
as they slept soundly,a few moans from down the hall seeped threw the crese in  
  
their door,but it wasnt enough to wake them.. 


	10. Twilight Redemption,Final Chapter

-the next morning/conclusion/Sora's POV-  
  
He slowly moved from his bed,he felt a slight stiching pain in his neck but  
  
it was more reliving than recent pains..he walked over to the door,poking his  
  
head out from the door,looking up and down the hall as he smelled breakfast in  
  
the air,running out of his room and down the hall twards the smell of food,he  
  
past Cloud's room,seeing a hole in the door,curiosty got the better of him as  
  
he glance in,seeing Tifa and Cloud snuggled up closely and decided to let them  
  
rest as he thought "more for me" as he continued walking down the hall,this time  
  
passing a slightly gaping door,and he only needed to look back to see Leon and  
  
Yuffie snuggled in the same fasion as Tifa and Cloud,but then ignored it all as  
  
the smell of food came to his attention agian,and he rounded the corner to his  
  
destination.. 


End file.
